Grand Voyage- Log 52
Log 52: Race to Reverse Mountain Part 6 “Ras!” “3-Tile Punch! Art and Limey’s attacks collided, sending a massive influx of air flying away from them, the sheer pressure blowing them apart. The Majin skidded slightly, then righted himself, grinning and raising his leg once more. The Fishman was only pushed back a little bit, but he was grinning as well. “Excellent!” Limey crowed, “you’re MUCH more fun than you were back then!” “I’m glad,” D’Artagnan countered, “it’ll be much more gratifying when I beat you, then!” “Kajakakakakakakaka!” Limey laughed, “you’ll never beat me! I’m too stro-” “Ras!” Art cried, his foot embedding itself into the Fishman’s head. Removing it, Art used his hands to grip Limey’s shoulder and whipping himself into the air, his foot crashing into the back of the Fishman’s neck. “Qafa!” “Grah!” Limey coughed, stumbling forward, then whipping around, sending water droplets at D’Artagnan with the speed of bullets. “Water Bullet!” “Shit!” Art cried, leaping into the air to avoid them. Once airborne, he twisted his body, then began spinning as he fell down, gaining both speed and momentum. Limey grinned, and prepared his own punch to counter D’Artagnan’s inevitable kick. Art stuck his foot out, straightening out at last, his foot screaming towards Limey like a missile. “Mugen Tile Punch!” Limey cried, throwing his punch out to counter the kick. However, right as the punch was to connect, the Majin moved it! The strike missed Limey’s completely and instead plowed into his head with the force of a comet! “RAS!” The Fishman’s face was blown away from the kick, his body following, his eyes blank, as he crashed into the ground, completely knocked out. The Majin landed beside him, rubbing his leg slightly as he looked at his fallen foe. “Told ya.” ---- “Aw, come on~” Knave drawled, as he akwardly pushed his foot into the cheek of one of the defeated mooks, “you guys weren’t fun at all!” The marimo lad was sitting atop a slightly large pile of KOed gangsters, the rest spread around the immediate area. The captain yawned, evidently bored. “I hope the others are having more fun...” ---- “Mwahahahahahahaha!” the Don laughed, his form now much more muscular and covered with fur, “how do you like my power now?!” “You’re still barely at my height,” Sid replied, sweatdropping once more. “Shut up!” Don Cazzuto howled in humiliated rage, lunging at the navigator, “Neko Neko no Filleting!” His claws slashed through the air, aiming for Sid’s head. The blue-haired man reacted quickly, throwing his leg up to block. “Tekkai!” The claws struck Sid’s leg, shredding that section of his jeans but doing almost no damage to his skin. Continuing his assault, the Don opened his jaws wide, then attempted to bit into Sid’s shoulder, to rip it from his body. “Tekkai Ken: Yashi no Sutoraiki!” Sid cried, hardening his palm and slamming it into the Don’s chest with incredible force. Letting out a cough, and blood spilling from his mouth, the gangster stepped away, snarling. “Damn you....” he growled, “how come all of you are so strong?!” “No idea,” Sid replied, shrugging. “NO IDEA?!” the Don cried, muscles bulging as he gained a suprising boost in height, “NO IDEA?! WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?!” “No idea,” Sid replied, shrugging. “F*CK YOU!” Don Cazzuto cried, lunging at the navigator with all his strength. Sid simply punched him in the face, shattering his jaw and sending him flying into several nearby houses, plowing through one of the small blocks. “Grughh...” the Don grunted, as he slipped into unconsciousness. ---- “Shit, shit, shit!” Mothma cried, as he watched the last of his “assets” fall. He turned to his assistant. “Are the ships here already?!” he barked. “No, sir. There’s some odd weather...” “Dammit!” the Marine Commander snarled, yanking up a jitte from the table in front of him, “tell them to hurry up. I’m going to buy us some time.” ---- “I’m still bored,” Knave mused unhappily, “why do I get stuck with the-” Something flew from the air, crashing down in front of him and sending the bodies of the grunts flying everywhere. Knave quickly leaped through the air, landing in a fighting position. In the middle of the crater was Morris, spinning his jitte around around rapidly. “KNAVE!” he howled, “I WILL STOP YOU HERE!” “Ciaosusususu!” Knave said, the flame energy wrapping around his hands, “fun time, at last!” ~End of Log~ Previous Chapter | Next Chapter Category:Zeon1 Category:Grand Voyage Category:Stories Category:Chapters